


Keeping Quiet

by NidoranDuran



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 08:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12032256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: During the Hawaii trip, Akira and Ann can’t hold themselves back, but with Ryuji and Mishima sleeping in the room with them, the danger of being caught is real. Commission for midsully.





	Keeping Quiet

Ann knew she was in trouble. Knew that as her body twisted hotly about on the bed that she was taking some big risks and that she was almost stupid for giving in to her needs like she was. Akira lay atop her, and she should have known his big dick was more than she could handle without losing herself at least a little, and now his thrusts had her in trouble. Real trouble. Because her boyfriend wasn't fucking her in her bedroom or even on the counter in Leblanc after closing--getting fucked all over the cafe having become a real favorite of hers. No, she was getting fucked in a hotel room in Hawaii with Ryuji sleeping mere feet away from her on the floor and Mishima snoozing away in the adjacent bed. Even on a school trip, Ann couldn't contain herself long enough to not give in to the bliss, and now she was in trouble.

Groaning and grunting as he thrust into her, Akira knew the dangers. Ann was a bit of a screamer, which clashed with a kink for risky and semi-public sex that grew bolder over time. She was multi-orgasmic with a hair trigger, too, and as he fucked her he knew she was drawing close to her first release. She'd cum several times before he did, which he found incredibly hot, but which put them in some real danger. But that danger was what was turning him on so much as he hammered down into the slick heat of her tight pussy wrapped so snug around his cock. "At least you didn't ask me to fuck you on the beach," he whispered.

A frustrated whimper died in Ann's throat and even in the darkness Akira could tell her cheeks were bright red by the warmth radiating off of them. Being teased at a time like this wasn't helping Ann at all. She didn't want to be the one who woke up the room and possibly people down the hall with her orgasmic cries of delight, struggling to hold it all in as she was forced to measure lust against risk, the pleasure of what she felt and how much hotter it was to be in danger of getting caught with the problems that would come from actually being caught, which were really made all the worse by the fact that the risk only made Ann burn up hotter, like she was getting off on the dangers inherent in getting fucked so close to their sleeping friends.

Akira couldn't let up on her as his thrusts continued, as he put Ann through her paces and reveled in the chance to get down and dirty with his needy wreck of a girlfriend. The way she ached and writhed, the way his teasing set her alight with need and embarrassment, really only made it more exciting for him as he kept his unwavering pace up on her tight snatch, refusing to let up on the thrusts that were only getting firmer as he toed the line. There was something exciting in trying to push Ann. He believed in her, ultimately, but he still couldn't resist the opportunity to push her and see what he could make of it. There was an opportunity here that Akira couldn't pass up for anything.

“We're going to get caught,” Ann said, and even her attempt to whisper was a tense and frustrated affair rooted in just how much every part of her bubbled up with a need to give in. The moans rumbling inside of the blonde begged to be let out, to be freed and allowed to spread and grow. Caging up the truth of her appetites wasn't easy, and she couldn't help but shiver in worry as she whined, “And you're trying to make that happen.”

“No I'm not,” Akira assured, pushing in tight with a kiss to silence her lips, and to silence any attempt to remark that he absolutely was. In truth, Akira knew that being caught was a problem, that Mishima and Ryuji would be full of questions too awkward to want to answer and that every time either looked at him they would probably remember the time he and Ann fucked in the same room they were sleeping in. Being caught was a bad idea, and he didn't actually want that. Just the risk of it. Just to push Ann to a point where she very nearly threw them both into the fire. It was still risky, still insane, still probably a little stupid, but he couldn't help himself.

All the steady thrusting into her pussy was too much for Ann to hold out against as she found her resolve melting down even quicker amid the steadiness of Akira's fucking. His teasing and unconvincing response were all completely maddening to listen to, and she felt like she needed to try and get something more out of this, even as her hips writhed and she found herself a moaning wreck giving herself completely up to Akira. She wanted to tell him she didn't believe him, but instead she just felt another orgasm thunder through her. She felt like she was being hooked in to some sort of game at her expense, like her boyfriend was pushing her so hard just to make her twist and ache for him, but the frustration she felt was only to his benefit as she lay there withing in bliss, feeling the shuddering sensations creeping through her as he kept up the pace and refused to leave her be.

Fucked through another orgasm and still left to writhe in bliss, there was so little Ann could do but hold onto him tightly, glad his lips could at least muffle her whines as he toyed with her but not to the point where he let her risk everything. She wasn't particularly thankful about that, though, as the rush of excitement and burning, all-out multi-orgasmic delight did things to Ann that she was even worse off for. Akira and his intensity were both driving her absolutely mad with an excitement and need she couldn't push away, left conquered and floored by the rawness of what was being done to her. She tried to push back against it, but all she could do was continue squirming beneath him, too lit up with pleasure to actually make this stop.

Akira knew he had her where he wanted her, his thrusts picking up the pace as he groaned, "For what it's worth, I think it's hot how fast you cum," into her lips, and the frustrated whine rumbling beneath his words made him so happy. He knew it was only going to rile her up further with an embarrassment that fed into a twisted kind of excitement for him, and Akira wasn't about to slow down now as he pressed eagerly, boldly onward, refusing to let her get off so easily as he continued to thrust forward.

Ann could offer up little more than some whines as she felt him tease her with that remark. She certainly didn't feel like it was all that great given the things that followed and how his teasing marched onward so shamelessly, but she also couldn't deny that she was loving everything he was doing to her. It was a messy and confusing combination of sensations that were really only made worse by the way her body shivered under the certainty of another impending orgasm creeping upon her. Normally she loved being multi-orgasmic and having a boyfriend who could fuck her to release after release in such a short period of time far more efficiently than her own. Pleasure was hers to enjoy without fear, at least usually, as she found amid the way shew was being fucked that maybe there really was too much of a good thing.

All too happy to fuck Ann to another orgasm, Akira kept going, and soon enough he once more felt the sudden tightness of her pussy clenching down around his cock, listened happily to the sweet gasping noises she made as his lips once more pushed to silence her and keep her from ruining this all. Each and every orgasm was a new threat, a new risk that they couldn't get over, and Ann wished that her greedy inner walls could just milk him to orgasm already, that she could get him off before she sank deep into a risk she had been trying so hard not to take. But it was futile, and she was only giving in more and more to him in the process, her body surrendering to him in ways that she was completely helpless to overcome.

The thrusts wouldn't stop, and her body couldn't resist them. Ann's legs wrapped around Akira's waist as she felt herself burning up with so much pleasure all at once she could hardly think straight, subjecting to so much pleasure and unable to deny that she was loving it, as frustrated as she was by all of it. "Akira, please," she whined. "Please cum. Don't leave me--ah, please." Her breath tightened, her eyes shut hard, and she felt herself overwhelmed by another rush of sensation as she came yet again, hips bucking against him and desperation writhing within her. She couldn't take much more of this, and she needed the pressure to ease up on her or else she just might lose control.

But fortunately, Akira was ready to give in now. He couldn't take any more of he sensations bubbling up aggressively within her, and he needed to just let it all out. With a quick thrust forward and a low groan, Akira came, his cock twitching within her slick inner walls and loosing a thick flood of cum directly into Ann's spasming and desperate pussy as she more vocally whined and wriggled against his touch. He was shameless in giving in to the bliss, happy to let the pleasure surge through him as it reached its mad limit. There was something so intense and exciting about this pleasure and he just couldn't take any more.

But there was one hitch in the whole thing, as Akira let out a hard grunt of delight as he lost himself. All the time spent taunting Ann with her own pleasure and inclination toward noise being what would undo them, he hadn't thought much about the chances he'd be the one to let it slip. But his groan rang out, his and Ann's eyes both going wide in panic as they realized what had just happened, and it was in the midst of that worry that Akira threw his weight to one side and he grabbed hold of a blanket, throwing it over the two of them, moving swiftly and confidently despite the panic swelling in them as he got them on their sides and hidden underneath a blanket.

"Whassa?" Ryuji asked hazily, head rising up from his pillow as he looked around the room, Akira's head nestled into Ann's neck and offered no explanation as he sat utterly still, and eventually, the rustling of a pillow followed as a grumbling Ryuji went right back to sleep again.

They were safe, and Akira hadn't blown their cover, but as he looked at Ann, he saw a cross expression and knew that once they had some time alone he was going to get an earful.

But for now, he was free to roll Ann back onto her back, silence her with a kiss, and resume his thrusts.


End file.
